


only in my dreams

by gaynap



Category: Half-Life
Genre: M/M, kinda short oops, they r both gay for eachother but they like dont know its requited yet lol, this is super dumb but i just felt like writing freelatta [dies]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaynap/pseuds/gaynap
Summary: my god these bitches gay
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 16
Kudos: 145





	only in my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> title from only in my dreams by the marias Lol

Gordon was so, so tired.

  
He ran a gloved hand through his now-greasy hair and sighed a bit too loudly, considering everyone around him was sound asleep. After a particularly stressful and scary day, Gordon had agreed to keep watch to make sure nothing, well, kills them in their sleep.

  
He really could go for a soda right now. He's never been that big of a fan of the sugary sweetness, but the caffeine is very much welcome at this point. 

  
He felt his eyelids get heavy, and he couldnt stop them from shutting, and oh dear god he needs to sleep. The feeling of just closing his eyes for a moment relaxed him to no end. That is until he realized he actually had to be watching, and staying alert.

  
And he definitely became alert when he heard the slightest bump a few feet away from him.

  
Immediately readying his pistol, he aimed towards the entrance of where they were all currently resting in, becoming hyper aware of the clicking of the gun, and the light snores around him.  
He stared at the entrance for what felt like hours. And after nothing had appeared, Gordon very cautiously lowered his weapon. He came to the conclusion he was so tired he started hearing things, and he dragged his hands down his face, exhausted in every way.

  
"Mr. Freeman?" A familiar voice asked, although, it sounded slightly lower and groggier than usual. Gordon felt both relieved to hear his voice, but guilty for waking the man up. He must be a light sleeper.  
"Tommy," Gordon half-whispered, "Sorry for waking you up."

  
"It's okay," Tommy said kindly. Gordon smiled a bit, before yawning and stretching (sitting on the cold hard floor of Black Mesa for long periods of time destroys a person's body.)

You look exhausted!" Tommy noticed, beginning to sit up. "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. "Yeah.. yeah," Gordon lied. "I would give you a soda, but I'm all out, I'm sorry Mr. Freeman," Tommy apologized. "That's fine," Gordon assured, and he almost added that he thought soda was kinda gross anyways, but this was _Tommy_ he was talking to.

  
After a beat of silence, Tommy asked "Do you want some company?" and Gordon had to stop himself from answering with " _Yes, Tommy, and to be honest, you are the only goddamn person I want to have sitting next to me right now_." Instead, he settles on a simple "Sure." 

  
Tommy smiled and scooted closer to Gordon. "Maybe we should... talk or something, so we aren't just sitting here," Gordon offered. "Yeah! Um, do you have anything you wanna talk about?" Tommy asked, and Gordon genuinely thought for a second, before coming up with a decent topic.

  
"Well, I can't wait to get out of here so i can fuckin' wash my hair," Gordon grimaced at the thought of his own hair. Tommy chuckled, what a nice sound, Gordon thought. "It doesn't look that bad," Tommy said.  
"Really now," Gordon replied sarcastically. "Can I feel it?" Tommy asked.

  
"I-I mean," Gordon tried, getting kind of lost in the thought of Tommy running a hand through his hair soothingly. "You can, but it's probably gross as hell, man."

It's probably not that bad! You overreact, Mr. Freeman," Tommy responded, reaching a hand up near Gordon's hair, before Gordon abruptly started to tug off his hair band keeping his ponytail in place, quite painfully.

  
Tommy smiled fondly. He gently raked his fingers through Gordon's hair, and as if Gordon wasn't sleepy enough this could make him fall asleep instantly. "Well, it's a little bit greasy, but it's not super bad!" Tommy reassured, as Gordon leaned into the touch.

  
And Tommy just kept doing it, slowly, and as Gordon felt himself fall asleep slightly he swore he could feel Tommy move his body closer to Gordon's. "You're falling asleep!" Tommy accused, laughing a little. Gordon jolted awake from his half-slumber and found Tommy closer than he was before, grinning (prettily, Gordon added mentally.)

  
"Yeah," Gordon admitted, too exhausted to care. "Your hair actually feels pretty nice," Tommy stated, fucking _leaning against Gordon_ , almost resting his head against his shoulder, causing Gordon to feel his face heat up slightly and his heart to pound. "Thanks," Gordon blurted out awkwardly. He mentally punched himself.

  
"Mr. Freeman, are you okay? You seem tense," Tommy asked, looking at Gordon earnestly. "M'fine, I'm just tired," Gordon wasn't quite ready to add the part where he said " _and I have a hopeless crush on you._ "

  
"You can go to sleep!" Tommy offerred. Wow does that sound good, Gordon thought.

  
"Yeah. Yeah, um. Wake me up if something happens, okay?" Gordon relaxes his body and lets his eyes shut.

  
"Mhm!" Tommy hummed. Gordon just subconciously got even closer to Tommy. Tommy grabbed Gordon's hand, held it, and didn't let go. Gordon's eyes snapped open, and he looked at his hand. Gordon gripped Tommy's hand a little tighter. 

  
As he fell asleep, he muttered a small, drowzy and almost-unintelligible "Love you, Tommy." Gordon just barely heard "Aw, love you too Mr. Freeman!" before he was completely asleep.


End file.
